Unexpected Visitor
by Athena mou
Summary: Missing scene at the end of the 2nd Season episode For the Team. Claudia and Myka stay another night in CA to allow Claudia to recuperate a bit more before their return trip to W13. While Claudia is asleep in her room, Myka gets a late night visit.*NC17*


**Unexpected Visitor**

Her hand stilled in midair as she contemplated her next action for the last time before knocking on the door. She took a step back and stuck her hands in her pockets.

The door swung open. Myka stared at the woman standing outside her hotel room. "HG?" she whispered.

"I guess I'm lucky that I'm not facing your gun again," HG said with a chuckle and the corner of her mouth moved to a half smile. She took a step closer. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Myka silently stepped aside and watched HG enter her room in confident strides. She closed the door behind her and faced her.

"Why did you come back?"

HG chuckled and smirked. "Now Myka, I think you know the answer to that if you are perfectly honest with yourself."

Myka blushed and opened her mouth, but closed it when words failed her. She moved back to the bed where she had been sitting watching TV when HG's presence had interrupted her quiet evening.

HG smiled at her and moved closer until she was standing next to the bed. She looked down at Myka. Her smile widened and she slipped off her coat and carefully put it on the chair behind her. She sat down next to Myka. Her hands folded neatly in her lap, she just smiled at her.

"How's Claudia doing?"

Myka blinked a couple of times, clearly surprised by the question.

"Fine, thanks to you. She's sleeping."

HG nodded. "I thought as much when I saw you leave her room."

Myka's eyes narrowed but then she chuckled and shook her head. Of course HG had been watching her. She tilted her head and looked at her for a long moment.

"I should bring you in, you know," she said.

HG held out her arms in front of her, her wrists touching each other. The teasing smirk was back and HG tilted her head challenging Myka.

"Perhaps you should. What's stopping you darling?"

Myka laughed and shook her head. She moved back so she was leaning against the headboard, her arms resting on her bent knees.

"I really don't know actually," Myka confessed.

"Perhaps you know in your heart that I'm not as bad as they claim me to be?"

Myka shrugged. "Perhaps."

HG put her hand on Myka's foot and caressed it. She wrapped her hand around Myka's ankle and then slipped her hand higher up her calf. When her hand again settled around the slender ankle she tugged a little and Myka's sock clad foot slid across the bedspread until her leg was stretched out completely. HG rested her hand on Myka's knee.

"I've made mistakes Myka. One of my worst ones sent me almost willingly to the bronze sector. I don't really want to share all the details with you at the moment, not because I don't want to be honest with you, but because I don't want to burden you with the knowledge. The only thing I ask of you is to believe me when I say that my reason for being bronzed is very different from all the other inhabitants of the bronze sector. I was not supposed to have remained there this long."

The words spoken so honestly and seriously tore right through all of Myka's defenses. As much as she wanted to doubt HG, she couldn't. There was just something in the woman's eyes that made her believe her. For the first time she noticed the pain and sadness in HG's eyes and it hit her like a shockwave. She could almost taste it. She didn't realize that she had moved her hand until she felt the soft warmth of HG's hand under hers. When HG turned her hand over Myka took it in a tender grip. She pulled at HG's hand until HG almost fell against her. Myka wrapped her arms around her and just held her. She stroked HG's soft hair marveling at the feeling of it sliding between her fingers. It wasn't until she felt wetness on her chest that she realized that HG was crying. HG had been so quiet and still in her arms, had it not been for her tears soaking Myka's shirt, Myka would never have realized. She caressed HG's hair away from her face and ran her fingers over her porcelain smooth cheek, wiping the tears away. HG looked up at her and smiled before kissing her palm.

Myka bit her lip as HG's soft lips brushed against her hand. She trembled a little at the intensity of it. HG smiled and Myka realized that she must have understood. HG shifted in her arms until she was sitting next to her.

"Thank you Myka," she whispered.

She gently tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear and ran her knuckles over Myka's cheek in a soft caress. Her fingers moved down Myka's slender neck and finally curled around the back of her neck pulling her closer. HG looked into Myka's eyes as she slowly moved closer until she could press her lips against Myka's in a soft kiss.

"Oh HG," Myka whispered.

"Helena," HG mumbled.

"What?" Myka asked. HG's breath was hot against her lips and she wanted to feel those lips pressed against hers again.

"My name. It's Helena."

"Helena," Myka whispered as if testing out the name.

HG's lips pressed harder against hers and suddenly she felt the hot, wet presence of HG's—no, Helena's tongue. Myka whimpered and pressed closer to HG as the kiss deepened.

"Myka, Myka," HG mumbled. She kissed a hot trail along Myka's jaw and down her neck. She slipped her hand under Myka's shirt and caressed her slim waist and stomach, feeling strong muscles move under her touch.

"Helena," Myka whimpered.

"Shh, it's all right darling," HG soothed. She brushed her fingers over Myka's breasts and nipples delighting in the little soft sounds coming from Myka.

"It's been a long time," Myka mumbled. To her surprise HG laughed and she looked confused at her. An elegant eyebrow arched and she again was witness to that endearingly sweet smirk.

"Not nearly as long as it's been for me darling," HG teased.

Myka laughed when she understood HG's need to disarm the intensity of the moment with some humor.

"Myka, I know that you want this, but are you ready?" HG asked. The smirk was gone, replaced with a tender smile. She moved her hand over Myka's back in a soft, tender caress.

"I do Helena. I'm just a little intimidated about all of this."

"About what?" HG asked surprised.

"You. This. The events of earlier."

HG nodded. "Perhaps we can make the bad memories go away for a moment? Share a moment of pure bliss?"

Myka smiled and caressed her cheek. "And then there's you."

"Me?" HG laughed. It sounded almost like a giggle in Myka's ears.

"HG Wells, the most amazing writer I've ever read."

"You flatter me. Surely you must have read Shakespeare and the ancient Greek works of literature?"

Myka nodded. "I have. But your writing is so full of mystery, and discovery. Your imagination and creativity is just astounding."

"Thank you darling." HG pulled Myka closer and tucked her head under her chin, holding her against her. "I'm still just a woman. I have the same needs and wants, feel pain and happiness, just like you."

"I know," Myka whispered. "But you will never just be any woman. No matter what, you're an _amazing_ woman, Helena G. Wells."

HG chuckled. "It's been a long time since anyone said my name like that. It feels nice. It even feels right that the accent is not British."

Myka pulled away from her and took her hands.

"Am I the first one to hold you since you were bronzed?" she whispered.

HG nodded and closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry darling. It's selfish of me to take this much pleasure from you."

"No, no, no," Myka hurried to cut her off. "It's perfectly fine. As you noticed I enjoy your touch too."

HG laughed and looked at her again. "Thank you."

Myka smiled and nodded.

"I've never been with a woman before," Myka confessed in a soft voice.

"But?" HG said, sensing that there was more to it.

"I've kissed a woman, even made out with one," Myka confessed and her cheeks burned again.

"Made out?" HG said a little confused at the expression.

"Yeah, you know, kind of what we were just doing. Touching and stuff," Myka mumbled embarrassed.

HG chuckled.

"I see. But you haven't actually been rolling around naked in bed with a woman, touching her intimately."

"No I haven't," Myka mumbled. "Not yet anyway."

HG laughed and pulled her close. "You are truly lovely Myka Bering."

"What?" Myka mumbled confused. Her lips brushing against finely chiseled collarbones as she spoke. Feeling a tremble go through HG she smirked and slowly ran her tongue along the edge of HG's collarbone.

"God, Myka," HG mumbled. She trembled violently and her grip on Myka tightened. When Myka's mouth moved away from her skin she took a deep breath and looked down at her. To her surprise Myka was looking at her. "Myka, darling, I ask you again, do you want this? If not, you cannot do that again. I cannot vouch that my intentions will stay honorable if you do."

Myka grinned and bit her lip. "You are the most amazingly beautiful woman I've ever met," she whispered and touched HG's cheek.

HG moved her head and kissed Myka's fingertips. She grabbed her wrist and closed her lips around two of Myka's fingers slowly sliding her tongue over them as she sucked Myka's fingers into her mouth.

"Oh God," Myka mumbled.

"I want to make love to you Myka," HG whispered against her palm. She looked seriously at Myka. "I want to feel alive again."

This time it was Myka who initiated the kiss. She gently pushed HG down on the bed until they were side-by-side looking at each other. Myka hooked her leg over HG's and wrapped her arm around her slender waist before pressing her lips against HG's in a kiss that left little doubt to what she wanted. As the kiss deepened Myka pushed against HG and tugged at her shirt, a sudden need to feel HG's skin almost overwhelmed her. She sighed in frustration when HG pulled away and chuckled.

"Darling, there's no need to rush. We have all night."

HG slipped off the bed and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Myka watched her, silently chewing on her lip. She sat up and kneeled on the bed. She pulled off her shirt revealing her cotton bra and the soft planes of her stomach. She popped open the button on her pants and slid the zipper down. HG's hands had stilled on her shirt as she mesmerized watched Myka.

"Helena," Myka said.

"What?" she blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Get naked."

HG chuckled and quickly removed her shirt. Her pants and socks followed and finally she was standing there in nothing but a matching set of silk underwear. Myka crawled closer and put her hands on HG's waist.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered against HG's lips. Her hands moved around HG and up her back until she found the clasp on HG's bra. She smiled when she felt her actions mirrored by HG's nimble fingers. They moved apart and their bras slipped down their arms to be discarded on the floor. HG pulled Myka against her.

"You feel incredibly good Myka," HG mumbled and placed a series of kisses on Myka's shoulder. She hissed when she felt Myka's hands slip into her panties and grab her buttocks. "Oh God."

"You like that?" Myka teased.

"I thought that was obvious," HG mumbled and nipped the soft skin on Myka's neck causing her to yelp at the slight pain.

"Clever Victorian women," Myka muttered. HG laughed.

HG pushed Myka's pants down over her hips, but didn't get much further than that. She gently pushed Myka down on the bed until she was stretched out below her. She grabbed the pants and tugged until they slipped off of Myka's legs. She dropped them on the floor and then ran her hands up the length of Myka's legs.

"You have amazingly beautiful legs darling," HG purred. She curled her fingers around the edge of Myka's panties and raised an eyebrow in question. Myka giggled a little nervously but raised her hips allowing HG to slip the last piece of clothing off her body. The panties discarded on the floor, HG gazed down at Myka. "Stunning," she whispered. She ran her hands up Myka's legs again and brushed over the tiny little patch of hair that adorned Myka's sex. "Interesting," she mumbled.

"What?" Myka said with a grin. She pushed up against HG's hand.

"You have so little hair."

"A matter of personal preference," Myka mumbled.

"I see." She ran her fingers over the smooth skin and the little strip of hair. "I can see the advantages," she said and the side of her mouth curved upwards again.

"Helena, you're driving me insane," Myka mumbled.

HG chuckled and removed her hand. She slipped off her panties and kneeled next to Myka on the bed. Myka's eyes roamed over her perfect body and she realized why HG had been surprised by her shaving ministrations. HG sported a dark triangle of hair over her sex. Myka smiled and touched it with her fingers. It felt softer than her own.

"You are perfect," Myka mumbled.

HG smiled and stretched out next to her. She raised an eyebrow when Myka rolled away and started to pull the comforter down. Finally realizing what she was doing she got up for a second to fling the bedspread and comforter to the end of the bed. She stretched out on the cool sheet and pulled Myka to her. Their bodies settled against each other like two lost puzzle pieces that were now coming together in a perfect match. HG slid her foot up and down Myka's smooth calf. Her hand on the small of Myka's back she pulled her close.

"You feel so good," HG mumbled against Myka's lips. "I can't wait to feel and taste you all over."

Myka whimpered a little and pushed against her. HG moved her leg so she could slip it between Myka's pulling Myka's left leg over her hip. She could feel Myka's wetness coat her thigh and she sighed.

"Darling," she mumbled and slipped her hand between Myka's legs in a soft caress.

"Oh God!" Myka cried out when HG's fingers ghosted over her sensitive folds to circle her clit for a brief moment. As sudden as the touch had started it was over. "No," she protested.

"I don't want to rush this Myka," HG whispered. She nuzzled Myka's cheek and neck before sliding down to kiss her collarbones. She cupped Myka's left breast and ran her thumb over the nipple. The little sighs and whimpers her touch caused made her smile. She nuzzled Myka's breast before taking the nipple in her mouth.

"Oh, so good," Myka whispered. "Please don't stop."

HG smiled around the nipple and sucked a little harder. She slipped her thigh between Myka's legs and grabbed her behind bringing them closer together. Myka moved against her thigh, whimpering softly. HG pushed her over so she was on her back and moved to tease Myka's other breast and nipple. She caressed her stomach and again slipped her hand between Myka's legs.

"Yes!" Myka hissed and pushed up against HG's hand. She was so wet HG's fingers were instantly soaked.

"Oh Myka. I just have to taste you," HG said almost pleading with her.

"Yes, oh God, yes," Myka whimpered.

HG slid down and pushed Myka's legs up until they rested on her shoulders. With gentle fingers she opened Myka further and then ran her tongue over Myka's folds, tasting her.

"Mmmm, yes!" Myka's head tossed from side to side.

HG smiled and picked up Myka's rhythm. She pushed her tongue inside tasting more of Myka. Noticing how Myka enjoyed the feeling she replaced her tongue with a finger, slowly pushing it inside, careful not to cause her new lover any discomfort.

"God yes," Myka cried out. She pushed against HG's hand. "More."

HG slipped another finger inside of her and felt Myka clench around her fingers. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of Myka's tight opening.

"You feel so good darling," she mumbled. "Soft and warm and utterly delicious."

"Please Helena, I'm so close," Myka whispered.

"What do you want darling?"

"Your mouth," Myka whispered.

HG smiled and lowered her head again. This time she focused her efforts on Myka's clit, circling it, lapping at it, alternating with gently sucking on it. Myka sobbed and trembled under her. She could feel that she was close. HG backed off a little and ran her tongue over less sensitive areas, tasting Myka.

"Helena," Myka whimpered and buried her hand in HG's soft hair. "Please."

HG flicked her tongue over Myka's clit causing a cry to escape from Myka's lips. She sucked on it again and flicked her tongue over it faster this time. She could feel Myka build again and this time she stayed with her until she felt Myka go rigid and clench hard around her fingers.

"Oh god!" Myka cried out as the orgasm washed over her. She pushed against HG's mouth and fingers. She gasped for air when her body finally stilled. A last tremor went through her when HG removed her fingers. She chuckled when she felt soft lips place a tender kiss on her sex. She gently tugged at HG's hair.

"Helena, come here," she whispered.

HG moved up, placing a few kisses on Myka's stomach and breasts on the way. To her surprise Myka wrapped her arms around her and pulled her hard against her. She caressed her back and held her against her.

"Thank you," Myka said and kissed her. She grinned and bit her lip. "You taste like me," she whispered.

HG laughed. "I do."

"I like it," Myka confessed softly.

"Good to know. You seemed to enjoy having my mouth on you," HG teased. Myka blushed a darker share of pink.

"I did. It's my favorite," she whispered a little embarrassed.

"Even with a man?" HG asked surprised. Myka nodded.

"Yeah. I never seem to have an orgasm as intense any other way."

"I will remember that darling."

Myka nodded and chewed on her lip again. She knew that there was little chance of having a relationship with this woman. After tonight she might never see her again. Pushing her dark thoughts aside she smiled at HG.

"What do you like?"

HG smiled at her. "Almost anything darling. Though I must say I do like kneeling or sitting up a lot."

Myka frowned. "What do you mean?"

HG took her hand and made her kneel on the bed. "Like this," she said and wrapped one arm around Myka's waist while the other one gently caressed Myka's thigh. When Myka nodded in understanding she let go of her and moved around her, and pushed Myka against the headboard. "Or like this. Hold on to the headboard darling."

HG ran her hands down Myka's back and over her hips before caressing her stomach and cupping her breasts. She gently tweaked Myka's nipples, delighting in the soft gasp it caused. She pushed against Myka's buttocks and moved her hips in a circular motion, rubbing her pubic hair against Myka's butt.

"You're making me all tingly again," Myka mumbled.

HG slipped a finger inside of her and Myka whimpered.

"That is no problem what so ever darling. I will take care of you until you're absolutely spent," HG purred.

"That sounds wonderful, but I want to take care of you too," Myka mumbled. She forced herself to move away from HG's wonderful hands. She had an idea and leaned back against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. "Come here," she said and pulled HG closer until she was kneeling with a leg on either side of Myka's. Myka pulled her down until she was sitting on her lap. "How's this?"

"Perfect my sweet," HG said and kissed her.

"I can't believe that I'm actually allowed to touch you like this," Myka whispered as she ran her hands over HG's hips to circle her waist. HG chuckled.

"I would be most upset if you did not touch me darling," she teased. "I can't express how your touch makes me feel. You have indeed rendered the storyteller speechless."

HG gasped when Myka cupped her breasts and rubbed her thumbs over HG's nipples.

"It appears I still have some work cut out for me," Myka mumbled. She grinned at HG. "You're still talking." HG laughed and gasped when Myka tweaked her nipples.

Myka bent her head to kiss the little freckle between HG's breasts. It had intrigued her ever since she had caught a glance of it earlier in the day. Not quite being able to reach she slipped her hands down HG's back until she could cup her buttocks. She pulled her up until HG was again kneeling. HG's breasts where now at the perfect level for loving them. Myka felt HG's hands grip her shoulders as she closed her lips around a rosy little nipple. She sucked gently, and then licked it, teasing it until it was hard. HG sighed and a little tremble went through her body. Myka grabbed HG's buttocks a little tighter and kneaded them all while loving her breast and nipple.

"Oh darling, that feels incredible," HG whispered. She caressed Myka's curly head. When she felt Myka's teeth gently graze over her nipple she gasped and quickly grabbed the headboard behind Myka. "Good Lord," she mumbled.

"Did that feel good?" Myka whispered. She kissed HG's other breast.

"Yes darling, it felt wonderful."

Myka closed her lips around the other nipple and started the same slow torture on it. With a tight hold on HG's butt cheek she caressed her thigh and slipped her hand between HG's legs, gently cupping her sex.

"Oh God," HG whimpered and pushed against Myka's hand. "More," she pleaded.

Myka slipped her fingers between HG's soft folds. She had touched herself like this many times, but it still felt different to touch HG. She was very wet and Myka's fingers slipped effortlessly over her intimate center. She pressed the heel of her hand against HG's clit; an action which caused HG to sob. Myka rubbed two fingers against HG's opening, circling it in a teasingly slow caress.

"Yes, inside," HG whispered and pushed down against her fingers.

Myka gasped around HG's nipple when her fingers were surrounded by HG's heat.

"Oh Helena, you are so soft. I had no idea how wonderful it would feel to be inside a woman," Myka whispered amazed.

HG kissed her as she lowered herself further until she could slowly move against Myka's fingers.

"It's a wonder my darling," HG breathed against her lips. "Please use your other hand too."

Myka frowned at first not sure what she meant, but then she realized that HG wanted her to touch her clit. She slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed HG's clit with three fingers.

"Oh yes!" HG tossed her head back.

Myka just watched her in wonder. HG was so free in her passion. It was truly remarkable to watch her. She was slowly moving against Myka's hand. Her long arms were stretched as she leaned back, still holding on to the headboard behind Myka. Myka leaned forward and kissed HG's neck.

"Darling, I will not last," she mumbled.

Myka rubbed faster against HG's clit and pushed deeper inside of her. She added a finger and slowly eased them into HG.

"Oh God yes!" HG trembled as Myka's fingers filled her. Myka pushed harder and suddenly HG froze, trapping Myka's fingers in a tight hold as she came with a loud wail. Myka watched her intently as HG climaxed. She realized that she had never really watched any of her past lovers at this particular moment. HG made her think of Amazons and Celtic druids. Her release was so free and powerful it seemed like the energy trapped inside of her could conquer nations. Finally HG stilled. Myka slowly removed her hands and wrapped her arms around HG's waist, pulling her to her.

"It's okay Helena. I've got you," she whispered. She felt HG's breath against her neck as HG rested her head on her shoulder.

Myka gently caressed her back until she felt her shiver. She pushed HG a little until she could roll her over on her back. Myka quickly grabbed the comforter and covered their cooling bodies. HG inched closer and they again ended up wrapped around each other.

"Thank you darling," HG whispered and kissed her.

Myka smiled and caressed HG's hair.

"That was incredible. Your release was so powerful to watch."

HG chuckled.

"I think I wailed like a banshee."

Myka laughed. "I was thinking Amazons, but I guess banshee works too."

HG playfully pinched her butt. Myka yelped and then laughed. She bit her lip.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to taste you."

HG looked at her. "The night is not over yet darling." She kissed her again, tasting Myka's lips. "I'm looking forward to it, but don't think for a moment that what you did for me was not enough. You gave me exactly what I needed."

"Really?" Myka whispered. HG nodded.

"I needed a firmer touch than your lips and tongue," she explained. She caressed Myka's cheek. "I'm glad that you opted to face me. It heightened the experience."

"I wanted to be able to taste your nipples," Myka confessed softly. "I couldn't do that from behind."

HG chuckled. "True. I really wanted you to take me from behind, only because it is deeper and more powerful, but your choice was a better one, so thank you." She smiled and kissed Myka again.

"Wow," Myka whispered when HG's words sank in. "You would really have allowed me to do that?"

HG nodded. "I trust you."

Myka smiled and brushed her lips against HG's in a tender kiss. "Thank you. I trust you too."

"You do?" HG said surprised.

"You wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

HG pondered Myka's words and realized that straight-laced Myka would not have invited her to her bed had she not trusted her. She traced Myka's eyebrow and ran her finger down her cheek.

"It is a bit surreal to be here with you," HG said seriously. Myka nodded.

"I know, but I'm very glad that you are."

HG smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you darling. So am I." She rolled on top of Myka and slid down a little.

"You're still really wet," Myka mumbled when she felt evidence of HG's arousal on her thigh.

"It doesn't go away that fast, you know," HG teased. Myka made a face at her.

"I know that. It just seems like there's more."

HG placed soft kisses across Myka's chest.

"You're very delicious my sweet, so I'm sure there is."

Myka smiled and then flipped HG over. HG yelped at the sudden movement and then laughed out loud when she found herself trapped under Myka.

"Aren't you full of surprises?"

Myka kissed her and ran her hand down HG's chest and stomach until she could cup her sex. She felt HG push up against her hand.

"You're so incredibly soft," Myka said, still amazed at the feeling of touching HG's sex. "Even your hair is soft."

HG smiled. "It's just because it's longer. I quite like your little grooming attempt darling. It sure made it easy to find my way around."

"I'm glad that you approve," Myka muttered.

Before HG could come up with another clever comment Myka latched on to HG's right nipple and sucked hard. HG sighed and closed her eyes.

"That feels very nice darling."

Myka pulled on the nipple until it slipped out of her mouth. She leaned over and flicked her tongue over the other nipple watching it harden. She closed her teeth around it and gently bit down as she simultaneously slipped her fingers into HG's wet folds, rubbing gently.

"Oh God!" HG whimpered. She trembled.

Myka kissed HG's stomach and dipped her tongue into her bellybutton. She painted little patterns with her tongue, tasting HG's skin. She found an interesting spot right above HG's hip bone that made HG make all sorts of noises when Myka ran her tongue and lips over it. Myka propped herself up on her left elbow and pushed two fingers inside of HG.

"Myka!" HG cried out as her hips shot up to meet Myka's thrusts.

"I'm right here," Myka said. She smiled at HG, again amazed at the power and beauty of her passion. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on HG's stomach, right above her pubic hair. "I want to taste you."

"Yes, oh I want that too, love."

Myka slowly slipped her fingers out of HG and moved to kneel between her legs. She gently parted HG's folds and looked at her pink sex. HG raised her knees, opening herself up for Myka. She smiled at her.

"It's all right if you're not ready Myka," she said and gently touched her cheek. Myka turned and kissed her hand.

"I want this Helena," Myka reassured her. "I just wanted to look at you for a moment. I've never seen a woman's private parts before."

"How about pleasure first and studying afterwards?" HG teased her.

Myka ran her thumb over HG's soft folds, pressing down a little more when she brushed over HG's clit.

"God!" HG whimpered.

"You were saying?" Myka said smugly.

"Do not tease me Myka," HG growled. "I am far more experienced in that arena than you are."

Myka swallowed and nodded as she remembered HG's gentle teasing and withholding her release earlier.

"What do you like?" she whispered a little embarrassed.

"Try using longer strokes in the beginning, more so than short flicking ones. It also feels very good when you push your tongue inside of me. There are other things too, but that can wait. Most importantly, try to find a rhythm darling."

Myka slid down until she was inches from HG's sex. She could smell her very strongly now. It was different from her own scent, but she realized that she really liked it. She moved forward and pressed her lips against HG's folds in a gentle kiss.

"Oh Myka," HG whispered. She caressed Myka's curly head.

Myka licked her lips tasting HG on them. It was a pleasant taste, and she was surprised at how much she liked it. She ran her tongue the entire length of HG's sex, tasting her more. HG trembled and pushed against her.

"So good love," HG whispered. Her fingers tangled in Myka's curls and she gently rubbed Myka's scalp.

Myka dipped into HG's center and smiled at the mewling noise HG made. She repeated it and was again rewarded with a little noise from HG. Making it her mission to coax more sounds of pleasure out of this amazing woman Myka licked and nibbled on HG's center, finally settling for lapping on HG's clit. HG pushed up against her and Myka cupped her butt pulling her to her. Realizing that she needed one hand to keep HG's folds open she lowered HG to the bed and pulled at her folds again. HG whimpered and her hold on Myka's hair intensified. Myka slipped a finger inside of her again and HG's hips shot off the bed.

"Oh yes," she whimpered.

Myka rubbed HG's soft insides marveling at the texture. She sucked HG's clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it faster and faster.

"Oh God! Myka!" HG bucked up against Myka's mouth as she came, almost throwing her off the bed. Myka wrapped her arm around HG's thigh and held her down as she kept up her stroking of HG's clit. Finally HG collapsed back down and Myka felt her tug at her hair. She reluctantly let go of HG's clit with a last soft kiss and looked up at her. HG was smiling at her.

"Did I stop too soon?" Myka asked. HG shook her head.

"It was perfect darling, absolutely perfect." She shivered when Myka slipped her fingers out of her. "Come here."

Myka wiped her face on the sheet before settling next to HG. She kissed her and laughed when HG pushed her tongue into her mouth as if tasting her.

"What?" HG said and chuckled. "I happen to like the taste of me on my lover's lips."

Myka giggled and cupped HG's cheek.

"It's cute, that's all."

"Cute? I don't think I've been called cute since I was a child," HG mumbled.

"That's a shame, cuz you are," Myka teased.

She yelped when HG gently smacked her bottom.

"You are quickly adding up things on your naughty list Myka," HG growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about that?" Myka said with a smug grin.

HG sat up and in no time she had Myka stretched out across her lap with her butt in the air. HG held her down with a strong hand between her shoulder blades; her other hand rubbing gently against Myka's bottom.

"HG?" Myka said a little nervously.

"Yes darling."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Something that I don't think you should be doing."

"And why is that? You've behaved badly. Don't you think you should be punished?"

Myka swallowed and tried to look at HG. She suddenly felt very exposed.

"Helena, I don't know. I've never played this game before," she whispered.

HG caressed her hair and helped her sit up. She kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you. It can be quite thrilling under the right circumstances, but not unless both parties agree."

"I'm sorry," Myka whispered. "I'm not very adventurous when it comes to sex."

HG caressed her cheek. "I would disagree. You've made love to a woman for the first time tonight, and you did it perfectly. You made me see stars when you brought me to climax with your mouth. That in itself is pretty adventurous, wouldn't you say?"

Myka chuckled and nodded. "I guess."

HG pulled her close and just held her.

"Not everyone enjoys power sex games. I thought you might since you kept teasing me. I am sorry for misinterpreting your signs."

"Perhaps when I know you better, we can talk about it again?" Myka whispered.

HG bit her lip and caressed Myka's hair. Would there even be a chance of that, she wondered?

"Certainly darling." She eased them both back on the bed and pulled the comforter up over their bodies. "Now sleep darling. I'll watch over you."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Myka wondered. She looked HG in the eyes.

"Perhaps."

"Please don't leave," Myka whispered. "Please wake me up before. At least for a hug and a kiss."

HG smiled at the sadness on Myka's face. She nodded and kissed her.

"I can't tell you when you will see me again Myka, but I can promise you this, I will do everything I possibly can to get back to you."

"I know," Myka whispered. She burrowed her face against HG's neck and made a silent promise to her that she would do anything in her power to give HG her life back.


End file.
